pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Miku Le Lumiere
I may be blind, but I can obtain the sight you cannot reach Miku Le Lumiere(初音明つき), also known as Mimi as that Is her real name. Is a lovely type Idol, whose preferred brand Is Twinkle Ribbon Sweet, she's a 4th grader, she's In Class A. Miku Is made by the user TakaShiba and apart of the fan series PriPara! Blossoming Dreams, she Is the leader of the cute pastel unit named Purizumu. Appearance Miku has short length dark black hair that reaches her upper neck, with short curly ends. She Is usually seen to put a cartoon-Ish Rabbit design headbands on herself. She usually wears lolita clothes, which Is normal for her as she's rich. Although for her PriPara, form her hair gets longer but It's hard to notice. She puts a large amount of her hair Into two oversized buns with a single curl sticking out, It Is noticed that her eyes become lighter than usual. Personality Miku's personality Is quite rare for a Lovely Type, out of PriPara she acts calm and mature. She Is seen to be brave and outgoing, although she hides her cute side as she'd find It embarrassing. She Is a genius, out of her age that Is. Although Inside of PriPara she becomes cheerful and cute. She acts like a bunny princess, and also claims to be from a family of angels. Making her an Angel Princess, she gets surprised easily and would believe any lie you'd throw at her. History Sadness Behind Her Tale Although, many people believed that she was happy because she was super rich. She was actually really lonely, she had no one to play with and she'd get bullied quite often. She'd get called Alien for having eyes that shone. The only one that played with her and made her happy was Mielle her elder sister. She looked up to Mielle As there parents were barely home, due to work that Is, though one-day Mielle left to pursue her dreams. So that left Miku all alone, she always drew and looked out her window. One day when she went outside alone, she couldn't see but she could hear the melodies, and a new sight was obtained. The sight of melodies, although, those who bullied her saw her. And beat her up until she couldn't cry anymore. She was left outside that night, learning that she Is alone In the world and no one cares for her. That's when she devoted herself to living up to everyone's expectations. PriPara She found out about PriPara due to the music she heard, It was the debut of Mielle's concert. Ever since she heard of her debut, she always wanted to become a Idol so she set her eyes on It. And soon moved to Japan, although at first she was a bit worried about going. So she decided to check on how the people that go their, act like to see how much they love PriPara. When she saw the love and how much miracles It brings, she decided to become an Idol. Category:TakaShiba Category:Lovely Idol